Dream a little memory of me
by scarface101
Summary: For awhile now, Saya has been having dreams, dreams that are too real to be just dreams. What do they mean? And who is the mysterious Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto x Saya focus with some harem. Naruto/Haji rivalry; No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. RAAAAAAGH! FUCK YOU OBITO! FUCK YOU CANNON NARUTO! AND FUCK YOU KISHIMOTO! Seriously, first Kishimoto redeemed Sasuke and now Obito? Another thing that pisses me off is that Cannon Naruto claims to have seen Obito's past, so therefore he should've seen all the sins Obito committed like starting the Bloodline Purge in Kiri for an example, but nooooooo, Canon Naruto has to do the whole 'peace through forgiveness' crap. Believe me, I hate needless war much as the next man, and I'm all for second chances, but there are things that cannot be forgiven under any circumstances. Anyway another update, another chapter. Please review, it would brighten my soured mood. And no flames; flamers will be visited by Kira.**

**Next update: Uzumaki Meister.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa, regrettably the latter won't appear in this story.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

Saya Otonashi's raven black hair flowed in the wind as she sat alongside a young man that appeared to be two-three years older than her. The two stared at the horizon on a beach, she smiled brightly at her companion as she asked "Hey, will you wait for me, until I wake up again?" he smiled back and answered her "Of course, no matter how long it takes; I'll wait for you."

A small string of joy-filled tears fell from her face as she spoke while her face inched towards his "I love you, my mate." His face came closer to hers as well as he replied back "I love you too, Saya-hime, now and forever." They leaned in closer until…

**In Saya's bedroom; present time.**

The black-haired girl shot up from her bed, panting with a cold sweat on her face. She glanced at her alarm clock and noted it was only one minute away from the time it was set to go off and lo and behold [buzz, buzz, buzz] she sighed and pushed the snooze button, she sighed again in annoyance and got up placing her slippers on her feet, she trudged like a zombie towards the bathroom to wash her face to wake up better.

"Saya! Breakfast is ready!" shouted her father George. She slumped her shoulders as she dragged her feet to the dining room where her two brothers and father, all by adoption, were waiting for her. Her father chuckled heartily at seeing his daughter's state "Mornin' sleepy head, you look like you've been run ragged after a 100 mile race."

The short-haired girl just waved her hand from side to side as she replied still slightly sleepy "Not feeling talkative now; will speak more when my tummy is full." Her family laughed at her since she wasn't an early person, especially if… "Hey, Saya; you have another dream or something?" her older brother Kai asked while she was eating her eggs.

She nodded in response while she bit off a piece of bacon, she chewed, swallowed then replied "I don't want to talk about it." Her younger brother Riku asked "Sis, wouldn't you feel better if you tell us?" she wanted to refuse him, but he was giving the 'cutesy younger brother eyes' the kind as a loving older sister you couldn't say 'no' to.

She slumped in defeat as she explained "I was on a beach staring at a horizon with a man about two or three years older than me. We talked as though we were going to be separated for a time, he promised he would wait for me, then I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me too. Just before we kissed, I woke up."

This left them confused with Kai asking "So you had a boyfriend or something before you came here? Before you lost your memories I mean?" she shrugged unsure on how to answer, her father chose this moment to ask "You remember anything distinctive about him?"

She thought for a moment while scratching the side of her head a little before answering "He had blonde hair, natural sun-kissed blonde hair. That's all I can remember."

Her family raised their eyebrows trying to think of anyone with blonde colored hair that was only two or three years older than Saya. Kai couldn't think of anyone at Saya's school and George couldn't think of anyone in the neighborhood with that description; though they both admitted to themselves that it was too vague a description anyway, so they just went back to their breakfast.

**Later that day.**

"Come on, Saya-san! Go for it!" spoke Kaori, who was a friend of Saya's. The black-haired girl nodded and made a run for it, she jumped to and flipped back she stared at the clear blue sky as she sailed over the bar, but her ankle tapped the bar, knocking it off. She fell onto the mat with a thud, causing her brown-haired friend to say "Ohhh, you were so close. Just a little more and you would've made it."

The short-haired girl said nothing, making a come here motion. Kaori leaned forward then heard her friend's stomach growling. The more tanned girl spoke out loud "Ah, it's time to eat anyway."

A few minutes later the two girls were sitting under a tree eating from their bento's with the more tanned skinned girl saying "Mou, I'm jealous of you, how do you eat so much and not get fat?" Saya merely answered "Don't know, maybe I just have a very good metabolism; but for some strange reason I feel like my body is lacking something, without it I can't seem to function at my peak."

Her friend was confused by this comment and was about to ask her to be more specific, but she was interrupted by a "SAYA! IT'S TIME TO GO!" it was the short-haired girl's brother calling for her. She shoved a few more mouthfuls of food into her mouth, closed her bento and ran to her brother while waving goodbye to her friend.

As she ran towards her brother she noticed a military air carrier flying overhead, her pace slowed down somewhat as she stared at the carrier, suddenly flashes of images involving blood, dead soldiers, and strange creatures entered her mind. She shook her head trying to clear them out as her brother asked "You okay?"

She paused for a moment but nodded saying she was, causing him to nod back and say "Before we head to the hospital, I'll drive you past the beach." She smiled happily at that because she always liked that. A few minutes later they were driving past the beach, she noticed it looked similar to the one in her dream, but for some reason knew it wasn't. She blushed as she remembered nearly kissing her dream man. **(A/N. pun intended.)**

She sighed as she wished she could remember her past, but she came up with nothing but blanks, although for some reason the aircraft carrier she saw at school looked familiar for some reason. Her musings were broken when her brother spoke "Hey, we're here." She noticed that they were indeed in front of the hospital making her think _'Weren't we passing by the beach a minute ago? I must've zoned out while I was thinking.'_

She got off her brother's bike and told him she'd walk home, he nodded and said goodbye to her and telling her to be careful. She smiled as he drove off and entered the building. She approached the clerk's counter and spoke "Saya Otonashi to see Silverstein-sensei." (Sensei can also be used to address a doctor.)

The clerk nodded and said professionally "She's ready for you, you know the usual room." Making her nod, since her visits were so routine she knew exactly where to go. She walked down the hallway and saw a young man playing a violin she paused as she listened to the music unable to put a name to the song she heard but knew it sounded familiar.

Her eyes widened as she saw the image of a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean, the image faded from her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the image and decided to put a few ryo in his violin case. As if sensing her intentions he spoke in a charming voice "No need for that my dear. I require no compensation for a simple song like that, a mere glance at your lovely face is enough for me."

She blushed at his commentary as she took note of his features, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and strange whisker-like birth-marks on his cheeks. She blushed at his refined yet still somewhat rugged face and noticed he was wearing a black business suit with matching pants and dress shoes.

He smiled charmingly as he took her hand and kissed the top of it making her blush further and turn her head away in embarrassment. He chuckled at her shy reaction then placed his violin in its case, as he walked down the hallway towards the exit her eyes stared at his back, she didn't know why but she felt like she knew him from somewhere.

As he turned the corner he looked back and said "It was good to see you, no matter how briefly… Saya-hime." Her eyes widened in shock _'I never told him my name!'_ she thought.

"Hey wait! Come back! How do you know me?" she shouted as she started running towards him. He smirked and casually continued to walk away and turned the corner. Saya followed close behind and put her hand on the wall as her shoes squeaked on the floor when she came to a halt, she looked around noticing that the mystery blonde was gone.

**Elsewhere.**

The mysterious blonde was walking down the street with a very happy expression on his face as he thought _'I finally found you Saya-hime, though it seems you aren't yourself yet. Well that's to be expected after that incident in Vietnam. Regardless, I'll wait for you as promised.'_ His ears perked up as he heard the sound of a cello playing.

In curiosity he followed the sound to it's source and found an old acquaintance of his, a man by the name of Hagi. The cello player was finishing up his song then placed his instrument in its case; he hefted it on his back then noticed his old acquaintance: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto-san." Hagi briefly greeted.

"Hagi-san; it's been way too long. The last time we saw each other was in Vietnam." Greeted Naruto back.

"Indeed, it seems we're both here for the same thing, namely Saya-sama." Spoke the cello player with his normal stoic face. The blonde chuckled as he knew how the man was, regarding his feelings toward the raven-haired girl.

"Ah, though it seems neither one of us is willing to give an inch to the other." Spoke the whiskered man as though he were issuing an unspoken challenge.

"Agreed; don't think for a moment I'll let you do what you wish with Saya-sama without some form of a fight." Replied the black-haired man in what seemed to be an acceptance of the challenge causing Naruto to pause for a moment, before replying "Wouldn't dream of it, I'm not one to back down from a challenge though I wonder why you think so little of me. What did I ever do to earn your ire? It wouldn't have anything to do with me winning her heart, would it?"

The cello players bandaged hand tightened a little as he answered "I admit, I don't approve of your relationship of Saya-sama, but there's also the matter of your closeness with that monster, and that you have more than one woman you are in sexual relations with."

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke with a venomous edge in his voice "Careful, you're treading on thin ice. It's not your place anyway to determine Saya-hime's love life. Second, I befriended that 'monster' as you call her so that I could help her let go of her hatred towards humans, and finally my Chevalier's are my concubines, servants, and most importantly friends. I and Saya-chan spoke of this before she went into hibernation all those years ago, and she was fine with it, so long as she became my wife. Those are the facts and you can't change them."

He took a few steps forward until the two were shoulder to shoulder with Naruto saying a bit more calmly "Have a good day Hagi-san." With that he walked away but was still within earshot to hear Hagi say "This is far from over." the blonde man grinned and replied while his rival was still within hearing distance "Well, I've already one-upped you anyway. I saw her earlier, kissed her hand too."

The cello player's stoic face fell as he visibly scowled and his bandaged hand clenched into a fist, but he said nothing and continued walking away from the whiskered man. Said man scoffed and thought with a smirk _'Never took him for the jealous type.'_

**With Saya.**

"I'm home!" Saya said as she entered her home and was greeted by her younger brother Riku "Hey Sis! A package arrived for you." This left her confused as she asked "Are you sure? It wasn't addressed to Dad or Kai?"

Her younger brother shook his head and pointed at a box on the counter, she approached it and looked at the label, which had her name on it. Her brother appeared with a box cutter, she took it and said thanks to her brother, then proceeded to cut the tape keeping her package closed.

When she cut through she opened it revealing a box of chocolates, a bouquet of pink roses and a beautiful red dress with a black sash, with long gloves meant to stop just below the elbows, and a pair of black high heels, finally there was a gold locket in the shape of a heart with a silver swirl in the center. She touched it as though it were some kind of holy relic.

'_My god, it's so beautiful! But why is it so familiar? Seems like a lot of weird things are happening today.'_ She thought as she opened the box of chocolates, inside was an envelope she opened it and read it out loud: Dear Saya-hime, you don't remember me due to your amnesia but I know you. I apologize if this is creeping you out, but I assure you I am not a stalker. I hope you like the dress and the locket; see you soon, Hime.

With regards, N. Uzumaki

PS: Try the chocolates, they're caramel-centered; you're favorite.

This left Saya even more confused as she had no idea who this 'N. Uzumaki' is, she desperately hoped that it was just a secret admirer from school or something, but she couldn't remember anyone with that surname. Her musings were broken by Riku who said "I think I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Really? Where?" she asked hoping she could figure out this mystery and get some unneeded stress off her back. Her brother adopted a thinking pose then replied "I don't remember where, but I know I've heard the name 'Uzumaki' from somewhere; it's on the tip of my tongue but it just won't come out."

She sighed and said while rubbing her forehead with one hand while reaching for one of the chocolates with the other "It's fine, but let me know when you remember." He nodded as she put the candy in her mouth. Her eyes widened then teared up in joy as she spoke "These are so good! I think these might be gourmet!"

Her brother took one and ate it; his face had the same reaction as he said "Yeah you're right!" she took another one and ate it. As she chewed on it she decided to try on the dress, she took the clothes and locket then headed to her room to try it on.

At this moment Kai and George returned carrying several bags of groceries with the latter asking "Hey, Riku! Is Saya, back yet?" his youngest son nodded replying "Yeah she just got back, she got a package too." This got curious looks from the both of them as the youngest member of their family showed them the envelope. They read it and got somewhat confused expressions at the name. "Uzumaki… Uzumaki, I feel like I've heard that from somewhere." Said the brown-haired teenager with his father nodding in agreement as he spoke "I feel the same, it sounds extremely familiar but I can't remember why."

They heard the sound of footsteps and noticed Saya in the dress, which fit her perfectly to where you could easily see her curves but didn't hug her too tightly and it also showed off a decent portion of her cleavage but still left some to the imagination, the gloves and high-heels gave her a refined appearance and the locket hanged from her neck just above the valley of her cleavage.

Her appearance had an immediate effect on her family, all three of them blushed heavily as she asked "Well? How do I look?" they turned away thinking in unison _'Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Can't think of my sister/daughter that way!'_

Her face fell as she asked sadly "You don't like it?" they turned and faced her with lessened blushes as her father answered "Of course we like it! It suits you!" her two brothers nodded in agreement making her perk up, she sighed as she retrieved her school bag that she had left on the counter, but noticed something, it seemed like the width of her bag was a little on the thin side since it was lying on its side and not upright.

She looked through it and said in slightly frustrated tone "Shoot! I forgot, my track shoes. I must've left them under that tree." She ran back to her room to get out of the dress and not a minute later came running back out wearing a red shirt, a pair of jeans and white sneakers with a red trim.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes! Don't start dinner without me!" she said as she ran out the door. At this Kai said "I could've given her a lift." His father just shrugged replying casually "Well she's gone now, if she's not back in an hour, we'll go get her."

The door opened again revealing Saya's best friend Kaori who asked "Is Saya here? She forgot her track shoes." At this the oldest sibling face-palmed himself at how by dumb bad luck Saya had already gone.

**A few minutes later with Saya.**

The raven-haired girl was at the school gates trying to climb over due to them being shut. With one last effort she managed to get over, she was careful not to alert any staff that had late-night duties, she ran towards the tree where she remembered leaving her shoes, when she saw a man carrying a case that seemed reminiscent of a coffin.

"Finally we meet." He said as he drew a dagger. She gasped and quickly ran away in fear thinking _'He must be that serial killer I heard about earlier! I've got to run!'_ she bumped into something and screamed in fear, but luckily it was a staff member.

A minute later he shined a flashlight on the tree and saying "I don't see anything here." Saya replied "But I saw someone there, I think it might be that killer I heard about on the radio." The staff member shined the light on his face in the form of a joke but was quickly snatched up by a clawed hand, she slowly looked up unable to comprehend what happened, then the body of the staff member came back down with a broken neck and his tongue hanging out with his eyes rolled into his head.

She stumbled back and fell onto the ground in shock at the dead body. Then a hulking creature jumped from the tree and let out a growl when it spotted her, it started to walk towards her as a mixture of drool and blood came out of it's mouth.

Saya was frozen in fear at the monster before her, as she thought in fear _'Help me. I don't want to die. Please help.'_ The creature charged at her causing her to scream out "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" the locket around her neck glowed a brilliant mixture of yellow and white light, blinding the monstrous creature causing it to halt in its tracks.

Saya was also blinded by the light and suddenly heard a crunching sound and a splatter of blood with her feeling some land on her face. She looked up and saw the violin playing blonde she had seen earlier at the hospital holding the creature by the neck with blood leaking out of its crushed cranium. He smiled charmingly at her and spoke casually "How ya doing this fine evening, Saya-hime?"

**End chapter one.**

**A/N. Well this is the first chapter, hope you like it. Naruto and Hagi will have a rivalry but they'll eventually become friends at some point. It'll probably be awhile before I update this again since I'm still brushing up on the anime since it's been a very long time since I've last seen it so, please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I know I said I'd update Uzumaki Meister but I changed my mind and decided to update this one again since it was still new and I left it on a cliffhanger. Please review and no flaming.**

**Credits: This fanfic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa. The latter won't appear in this story since she won't fit in.**

**Next update: The Demonic Gunslinger. A Naruto/Black Lagoon Crossover.**

**Last time:**

Saya was frozen in fear at the monster before her, as she thought in fear _'Help me. I don't want to die. Please help.'_ The creature charged at her causing her to scream out "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" the locket around her neck glowed a brilliant mixture of yellow and white light, blinding the monstrous creature causing it to halt in its tracks.

Saya was also blinded by the light and suddenly heard a crunching sound and a splatter of blood with her feeling some land on her face. She looked up and saw the violin playing blonde she had seen earlier at the hospital holding the creature by the neck with blood leaking out of its crushed cranium. He smiled charmingly at her and spoke casually "How ya doing this fine evening, Saya-hime?"

**Chapter two: Trust and mistrust.**

Saya gaped in fear as she saw this stranger easily holding the much larger creature by its throat with ease. He callously dropped it on the ground and approached the quivering girl. He kneeled down in front of her as he took notice of the blood on her face he sighed and pulled out a handkerchief from his suits breast pocket and said "Such a beautiful face shouldn't be stained with the blood of this filthy thing."

Despite her terrified state she blushed at his compliment, as he wiped the blood off her face, at his very touched she calmed down, even though she had no idea why she thought _'His touch is so soothing, so gentle, it's like my body knows he means me no harm.'_ She calmed down enough to ask "Who are you? What is that thing you just killed? How do you know me?"

He chuckled as he threw away the dirty handkerchief letting it fly away with the evening breeze, then replied casually "To answer your first question, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. For your second, it is called a Chiropteran, a creature that feeds off the blood of humans, sometimes animals if hungry enough. Normally Chiropteran's take on characteristics of bats but in my long life I've seen a few take on forms of other animals. Chiropteran's are created by, what is called a Queen, through the latter's blood infecting the former when it was human."

Her gaze turned to the still twitching corpse of the Chiropteran and asked in a shocked voice "That thing was a human being?" he nodded and replied in a somewhat somber tone "Indeed it was, but regardless, most Chiropteran's lose all sense of reason and become little more than animals, though I met two or three that still maintained their minds, but that is a 1/100 chance. To answer your final question regarding knowing you, I don't feel you are quite ready to know that information."

She slowly got to her feet and asked him almost desperately "Please, I beg you! Tell me! If you know anything about who I am then please tell me!" the look on her face saddened him, him being an orphan and not knowing who his parent's were for most of his life and by some extension himself made him feel sympathy for her.

He sighed and decided to tell her at the very least something about who she was "All right, I hate to see a woman cry, so I'll tell you a little something." She instantly perked up and was at attention as he continued speaking "You have a twin sister by the name of Diva."

She teared up a little in happiness at realizing she had a blood relative, since that crossed her mind she asked "What about a father? Mother or other siblings?" his smile fell a little but he answered her "Sorry, I never met your parents, nor do you have any other siblings I'm afraid."

Her face darkened a little at that but her smile was still there knowing she had a sister, this time she asked "How did well did we get along? What was she like?" Naruto's face fell but he tried to keep it neutral as he replied "She's not well, I'm afraid." Saya's face went into shock as she shook his shoulder's begging for an answer "What do you mean? Is she sick? Will she die? Where is she?"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her as he answered her questions "She is suffering from a sickness of the mind, called Misanthropy. Otherwise I'm sure she's completely healthy. To answer where she is, I don't know at this time, but I'll find her eventually. Finally, if she doesn't change from what she has become then she will most definitely die."

The raven-haired girl was confused by this statement and was about to ask what he meant, but noticed he was walking away, without turning to her he said in a more professional tone "Sorry, but that's all the time we've got. If you ever need my help just say so and the locket will summon me." She looked down at the locket around her neck realizing he was the one her sent her that package, when she looked up he was in her face, her eyes staring directly into his "Sleep." He whispered softly immediately her eyes closed on their own and her body collapsed on the ground.

"SAYA!" shouted a voice, from the shadows came Kai running up to his unconscious sister. He put his ear against her chest and sighed in relief when he heard her heart beating like normal. Then his face went into shock as he realized that his sister wasn't alone, for there was the body of some kind of creature with a crushed head and the body of a school staff member. He gulped and shouted out "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?"

**Elsewhere.**

Hagi stood on a nearby rooftop with a scowl on his face at the exchange between his mistress Saya **(A/N. Not in that way ya perverts.)** and Naruto. He furious at how the latter told the former such sensitive information, and getting her hopes up over nothing since her and Diva will become mortal enemies anyway. "You're losing you're touch Hagi-san. I think you've lost your sense of tact; I mean drawing a knife in front of her like that doesn't exactly say 'I'm your friend', you know?" spoke a joking voice.

A voice that the cello player would rather not be hearing "Perhaps, though you've also lost yours by telling Saya-sama about Diva." He replied back to Naruto as he emerged from the shadows.

"Maybe, but it doesn't concern you." The blonde spoke with a grin, causing the black-haired man to reply "So long as it concerns Saya-sama, then it does. I know that you attempted to befriend both Saya-sama and Diva all those years ago, but to what purpose?

The blonde chuckled making Hagi narrow his eyes. Naruto then replied with a smirk "I wouldn't expect you to understand my goals. All you need to do is your job as Saya-hime's Chevalier, other than that you have no reason to butt into my business." At an unknown signal Hagi unwrapped his bandaged hand showing its true inhuman form.

"As I said before, so long as it concerns Saya-sama, then it is my business to know. Tell me, do you wish to harm Saya-sama?" at that accusation Naruto's eyes became blood red and his canines lengthened. Hagi prepared himself in the event he was attacked since he knew the blonde's signs of his more bestial side.

"**I dare you to accuse me of that again. Go ahead, just try it."** The blonde spoke in a demonic tone, making the Chevalier shiver knowing that his rival was now serious. A few moments of silence and the whiskered man's eyes changed to blue and canines shrank back to normal length as he spoke more calmly "That's what I figured. Very well then, I assure you that I would never harm Saya-hime ever."

The black-haired Chevalier quietly sighed as he spoke "I believe you on that, but I'm still curious about what you intend to do about Diva." Naruto scratched the back of his head wondering how to reply before saying calmly "Can't tell you considering I myself don't know what could happen, given how she is, but ultimately it's up to her."

The cello player nodded accepting the blonde's answer, said blonde spoke as he went towards the edge of the roof "Well, she called for help and I came, my work here is done. Later Hagi-san." With that he jumped and disappeared into the darkness below leaving Hagi to sigh and say to himself "That man just likes to do whatever he wants, but I suppose that's just how he is." The truth was while they were rivals they never hated one another, they just had different views and ethics.

For himself, duty was all that really mattered, his duty was to follow Saya's orders and fulfill her wishes, even though he would never admit it out loud he loved her, but he decided never to tell her. Naruto on the other hand could best be described as a 'free spirit' he did what he wanted and always followed his own moral code, never letting anyone tell him what to do and never allowed anything to restrain him from doing as he pleased.

Admittedly Hagi knew very little about the man's past, which might be the cause of him unable to understand Naruto. Perhaps it's their contrasting nature's that made them rival's or maybe it was his protective nature of his mistress. Whatever the case even though Hagi would never admit it… Naruto despite their cat/dog like rivalry, was probably the closest thing to a friend he had. He sighed and allowed his wings to come out as he flew away.

**The next morning.**

Saya's eyes snapped open, she shot up from her position and was looking around frantically, unknown to her, her movements woke up her older brother from his slumber next to the bed. When he became aware of what was going on he grabbed her arms as she struggled "Saya, SAYA! It's me, Kai." He spoke trying to calm her down, which succeeded when she realized her brother was there.

She took several deep breaths to calm her quickly beating heart. Kai on the other hand wanted to ask her what had happened, last night and about that creature that attacked her, plus he was also puzzled on how it was killed in the first place _'Saya, couldn't have done that… right?'_ he thought. He contemplated on asking her right there, but decided to wait for awhile given the fact she had just woken up.

"Looks like you're awake; that's good." Spoke the voice of their father holding a bag of food for his daughter. "Tou-san!" the raven haired girl spoke in happiness, which made him chuckle. "Ara, seems like our patient is awake." Spoke a familiar voice that Saya recognized "Silverstein-sensei, it's good to see you." She said politely.

Julia nodded at her and ushered the brown-haired teenager out then spoke over her shoulder to George "I'll give you a few minutes, but David-san asked to see you." He nodded in understanding at that as his face grew serious.

He turned towards Saya as the doctor left, he took a deep breath dreading to do this, but he had to ask "Saya, what happened last night? Kai kept babbling about some kind of monster lying dead not far from you and the body of one of the teachers was there too."

She froze now remembering everything that had happened, she gulped not knowing how to respond, but knew she had to tell him "I… it all happened so fast. I thought that a man was going to kill me, so I ran and bumped into sensei, we headed back to the tree, but nothing was there, then sensei was killed by that thing. It saw me and was about to kill me but then a man who called himself Naruto Uzumaki killed it with his bare hands.

He told me that it was called a Chiropteran, he explained what it was to me. Then he… told me I had a twin sister." Throughout the whole story his eyes widened, he gulped a little more loudly than intended, which caught her attention. A bead of sweat fell down his head as he spoke "I see. We'll talk more about this later, I need to go see what David wants." She nodded slowly as he left the room in a rather hurried fashion.

**A few moments later.**

George approached a man named David, a blonde middle aged man wearing a black business suit and matching tie. David motioned for his associate to take a seat and asked "Did she say anything?" the grey haired man replied "She knows."

David raised an eyebrow asking "Knows what?" the elder man replied "Too much. She's knows what it was that attacked her and she knows that she has a twin sister." This caused the blonde-man's eyes to widen, but what George asked next threw him for more than several loops "Does the name, Naruto Uzumaki mean anything to you?"

The blonde man's jaw hanged open at that. He folded his hands for a moment then replied as he took out a photo "It's the blonde one." The grey-haired man took the photo and saw an aged picture of his daughter with much longer hair in a pink dress, tightly clutching the arm of a blonde man with whisker-like marks on his cheeks, both having large smiles on their faces. There was also another man with black hair who had a small smile on his face that showed amusement.

"Who is he?" asked the elder man. David sighed as he took back the photo "Naruto Uzumaki is his name, I don't really know much more information than that, but if he's approached Saya then there's no telling what he's up to. But I do know from my superior that he would never harm her so you don't have to worry about that."

The grey-haired man nodded still puzzled by the mysterious blonde, his attention was brought back to David who said in a more business like tone "I'm afraid that since Saya is now aware of this, she'll be taken to Red Shield a lot sooner than planned. I'm sorry George-san, the best I can do is give you some time to spend with her and say your goodbyes."

George could only nod in sadness, knowing that there was nothing he could do but still hope that his daughter could stay for awhile longer. Unknown to either of them Saya had been listening the while time thinking _'David-san is going to take me away? Because of that thing from last night? What is 'Red Shield'? Some kind of secret agency? I don't want to leave, my family but maybe there's a chance that Naruto-san will come back soon. I suppose there's nothing I can do but let things run their course for now.'_

**Elsewhere.**

Kai was working on his bike hoping to repair a leaky fuel line when he noticed an old friend of his father's walking by "Hey Forest!" he called out but received no reply from the man, underneath his hood Kai noticed his eyes were red like they were blood shot. There was something about Forest that was giving off warning bells in his head, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"From the direction he's going it looks like he's heading back to my families' home. Hmm, something isn't right here." He spoke to himself unknown to him, he was right. Something was indeed wrong.

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N. Okay now, sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you like it all the same. My next update will be a Naruto/Black Lagoon Crossover so keep an eye out for it. Remember to review and May God Bless America.**


End file.
